leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM048
* Closed * * }} Night of a Thousand Poses! (Japanese: ゼンリョクポーズでお泊まり会！ Full Force Pose at the Sleepover!) is the 48th episode of the , and the 987th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 2, 2017, in New Zealand on March 1, 2018, and in the United States on March 28, 2018. Blurb Our heroes are having a sleepover at Professor Kukui’s house, and Professor Burnet agrees to join them! Everyone has a good time, but there are a couple of hiccups: during a game of Z-Move poses, Kiawe accidentally unleashes Turtonator’s Inferno Overdrive in the living room, and then Professor Burnet’s Munchlax eats everything she cooked for dinner! That night, when Lillie has trouble sleeping, she talks with Professor Burnet, who offers some advice about her family. The next day, Nebby unexpectedly whisks her away to visit her brother—and his partner, the mysterious Silvally, who leaves her terrified and apparently unable to touch Pokémon again! Plot At 's mansion, Lillie and Snowy are eating breakfast when Hobbes starts filming her, the former not being happy to learn that Lusamine asked Hobbes to film her. During a conversation with Lusamine, her phone rings and Lillie becomes annoyed at her for being distracted with work, and leaves for a walk. Over at 's house, while Professor Burnet finishes her tests on Nebby, opens the door to who have come for a sleepover. They ask Professor Burnet to stay and join them for their sleepover, which she accepts. They decide to have a contest to choose who will sleep in the loft where Ash usually sleeps, the contest being that the first team to find and catch Nebby wins. However, Nebby proves hard to find, as it keeps using whenever it's spotted, but eventually, Lillie finds Nebby under her hat, which means the girls have won and they can sleep in the loft. After deciding where everyone sleeps, everyone decides to play another game. has a slot machine function, and after every spin, the icons indicate which Z-Move pose to act out. The game continues with players losing if they fail to make the correct poses, or fail to say the name of the Z-Move in case all the shown symbols are the same. The game soon ends when and accidentally unleash . After cleaning up, Professor Burnet starts on dinner with Lillie, Ash, and helping out. After the room has been tidied up, the others devide to watch TV, but start arguing over what to watch before deciding on Pokémon Base. Dinner is soon ready, but before anyone can even react, Burnet's eats all of it. Whilst Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet are out getting more food, Ash and friends head out to do some training on the beach. Soon, Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet arrive home and prepare the new food. Before going to bed, they all talk about their families, which leaves Lillie thinking about Lusamine and . When everyone goes to sleep, Lillie has trouble sleeping, so she heads out to the beach with Snowy and is later joined by Professor Burnet. They discuss Lusamine's time-consuming workload and Professor Burnet assures Lillie that Lusamine is thinking about her all the time. The next morning, Ash accompanies his classmates as they head home. Lillie thinks to herself that she wishes she could speak with Gladion, causing Nebby to teleport her to a cave where she encounters him. Their meeting is interrupted when senses danger and jumps toward Lillie, causing her to recall past memories of jumping at her as a child. Lillie becomes frightened and before Gladion can reach Lillie, Nebby teleports Lillie back to the others. When she comes back, Lillie and the group notice she can no longer touch any Pokémon, not even Snowy. Later, back at Professor Kukui's house, is seen practicing the poses, while Ash eats curry. The curry is too spicy for Ash, causing him to guzzle down water, shouting "Water! Water! Fyaaah!" does the pose for , but doesn't know what pose it's supposed to do for "Fyaaah!" Major events * becomes unable to touch any Pokémon again after encountering Gladion's Silvally. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * (on television) * * * Lusamine * Hobbes * Professor Burnet * Laki (on television) * Oluolu (on television) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; flashback) * ( ; Silvally) * ( ; flashback and picture) * (Lusamine's; picture) * (Professor Burnet's) * (Laki's; on television) * (Oluolu's; on television) * (Nebby) * (×2) * * (picture) * (on television) * (on television) * (on television) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which house does the sleepover party take place? ** Host: ** Choices: 's house, 's house, 's house, 's house ** Answer: Professor Kukui's house * Jessie, , James, and narrate the preview for the next episode. * This is the final episode of the series to feature Unshō Ishizuka as the Japanese voice of prior to his death in 2018. * The English dub title may be a reference to the song On This Night of a Thousand Stars. * The and dub titles are a reference to the Middle Eastern story collection . * This is the only episode within the span between Now You See Them, Now You Don't! and The Professors' New Adventure! in which does not do a . ** On another note, this is the very first episode of the main series to lack any kind of narration; neither the usual narrator nor a first-person narration by a character. Errors Dub edits * The Japanese text depicting and 's names is edited out in the dub. In other languages |cs= |da= |fi= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |he= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 048 Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Mamoru Enomoto Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mamoru Enomoto Category:Episodes directed by Mamoru Enomoto Category:Episodes animated by Shin Tanoue Category:Episodes animated by Yukari Kobayashi Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States de:Die Nacht der tausend Posen! es:EP991 fr:SL048 it:SM048 ja:SM編第48話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第48集